Une histoire de triangle
by Kaame-chan
Summary: KAT-TUN. La soirée aurait pu être normal, si ...


**Bonjour !**

**Alors, cet OS vient d'un défi que moi et _Aoi Bakanishi_ nous sommes lancé :**

**Faire un OS où Nakamaru serait utile. Elle a fait le sien, et le mien a mis du temps à arriver.**

**Donc voilà, Nakamaru a un role, il est utile ... Utile, pas comme cet OS, qui ne mene à rien ^^'**

**Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ! **

Kame marchait les mains dans les poches, depuis depuis déjà dix minutes, pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Un vieux hangard abandonné, que lui et ses amis avaient retappé et redécoré pour avoir un lieu où se retrouver et passer du temps ensemble en dehors du travail.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un le héler, et rien qu'a l'intonnation monotone de la voix, il savait déjà qui c'était et se retourna pour voir que Jin était quelques pas derrière lui. Il s'arreta pour attendre qu'il ai atteind sa hauteur, puis lui adressait un signe de main, levant sa poche en même temps. Geste que Jin imita pour lui rendre son salut.

Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils pernettrent à l'interieur du hangard. Non pas qu'il y ai une quelconque tension entre eux, cette époque étant définitivement résolu, mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils auraient pu se dire, préférant avancer tranquillement l'un à coté de l'autre plutot que de se perdre dans des conversations inutiles.

Après s'être rendue compte qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés Kame partit chercher deux bières dans le mini frigo tandis que Jin partit directement s'affaler sur le canapé. Une fois Kame lui aussi installé à ses cotés, il tendit sa bière à Jin qui le remercia mollement avant de la décapsuler et d'en aspirer la mousse avant d'avaler sa premiere gorgé et de laisser échapper un soupir de bien etre, aussitôt imité par Kame.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Koki arriva dans la pièce, pensant même être tout seul tant les deux autres étaient toujours dans le silence, la tete renversé, fixant le plafond et sirotant leurs bieres. Koki partit se prendre une biere et revint s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et se mit à fixer les deux bruns sans faire de bruit pour voir au bout de combien de temps ils se rendraient compte de sa présence.

Cinq minutes après, c'est Ueda qui fit son arrivé dans la pièce silencieuse, arreté de justesse par Koki quand il voulut faire part de sa présence à tout le monde. Koki lui fit comprendre silencieusement de s'asseoir et d'attendre, et quand il comprit le but de tout ça, Ueda se mit à rire, essayant d'etre tout de même le plus discret possible. 

Junno aurait pu tout faire tomber à l'eau si Ueda n'avait pas apercut les phares de sa voiture s'approcher. Il s'était donc rapproché discretement de la porte d'entrée, et avait attendu que Junno arrive pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, tandis que Koki lui fit signe de se taire, de s'asseoir et d'observer les deux bruns, toujours concentré sur le plafond, n'ayant pas bouger d'un centimètre, apart pour amener leur biere à leur bouche, et ce qui étonnait tout le monde, c'est qu'ils étaient parfaitement synchro, surtout qu'ils étaient cote à cote, ce qui rendait le fait plus frappant.

Nakamaru rentra dans toute sa discrètion suite au message que Koki lui avait envoyé pour le prévenir, et partit d'ailleurs rejoindre ce dernier quand, en passant à coté du canapé où Kame et Jin étaient assis, ils sortirent tous les deux de leur pensées, tournant leurs tetes vers Nakamaru qui, surprit, s'était complétement figé.

Se reprenant, les deux bruns se rendirent compte que tous leurs amis étaient là, a les fixer un, ou deux selon les personnes, sourcils relevé et pour la majorité, un air moqueur.

Nakamaru décida qu'il ne fallait mieux pas s'attarder là dessus, et qu'en plus ça ne servirait à rien, donc il se dirigea vers le coin de la pièce où était placé les enceintes, et y brancha son ordinateur qu'il avait ramené exprès pour l'occasion. Il séléctionna une playlist assez calme, et la fit se répendre dans toute la piece, espérant ainsi mettre enfin un peu d'ambiance pour cette soirée.

Ce n'est qu'une fois s'être assit qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à avoir oublié de prendre sa biere. Il lacha donc un soupir déséspéré et vit immédiatement une main arriver devant son visage et lui tendre une biere déjà ouverte.

Nakamaru pensa d'abord qu'il avait acquis un pouvoir magique, avant que ses yeux ne tombe sur une tache de naissance sur la main. Il se saisit donc rapidement de la bouteille tout en remerciant Jin qui était déjà en direction du frigo.

C'est alors que Nakamaru, et visiblement il n'était pas le seul vu le visage de ses amis, comprit que la canette qu'il tenait dans sa main était celle de Jin, et qu'il s'était lui même levé pour aller s'en chercher une autre. Jin ne laisserait jamais sa biere à quelqu'un, même si une catastrophe nucléaire arriverait, et surtout, il ne se déplacait jamais jusqu'au frigo, il marchandait toujours avec un de ses amis pour pouvoir rester comme une lauque dans son canapé. Et c'était souvent Kame qui en faisait les frais d'ailleurs.

Toujours est-il que Jin avancait lentement avec une tête apeuré étant donné que presque tous les membres de KAT-TUN le fixait, choqué et perplexe. Presque parce que Kame, lui, était retourné à fixer le plafond, mais un léger sourire était apparu. Jin s'arreta en plein milieu du chemin, irrité.

_«-Ben quoi ?_ Siffla-t-il.

_-Non, mais .. Tu donne ta biere à Nakamaru et après tu vas t'en rechercher une .. Enfin .. _Bafouilla Junno.

_-Ouais ben, c'est pas interdit, si ? _

_-Non c'est juste qu'on est pas habitué, quoi .. _Expliqua Ueda.»

Jin ne prit pas le peine de répondre et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en retournant s'installé à coté de Kame, qui redressa sa tete pour adresser un sourire moqueur à son ami, qui lui repondit en levant son majeur, amusé tout de même.

Koki, Nakamaru, Junno et Ueda avaient de plus en plus de mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ce soir. Kame et Jin ont toujours été proche, mais là ça devenait bizarre ...

Rapidement, des groupes ce sont fait, comme à chaque soirées. Koki et Nakamaru étaient partit se réfugier près de l'ordinateur, partant sur différents sites, gérant en même temps la musique. Ueda et Junno eux, jouaient à «pierre, feuille, ciseaux» qui était le premier jeu de leur liste habitué, bientôt suivrait «Jacques a dit», «action ou vérité», «devine à quoi je pense» et tant d'autres. Malgrès ce que tous les autres pensaient, ils ne s'étaient jamais lassé de faire constament les mêmes jeux, et dans le même ordre ..

De l'autre coté, Kame et Jin étaient installés au petit bar, dans un autre coin de la pièce, venant à peine de finir leur deuxième teq paf, Jin ayant, encore une fois, gardé le citron en bouche et s'amusait à le faire voir Kame, imitant un sourire. Malgrè toute la force qu'il mit pour ne pas rire, Kame céda une fois de plus à l'hilarité bien qu'il trouvait toujours cette blague inutile. Il faut dire que les deux verres de wisky et la biere qui avaient précédés les teq paf ne l'aidait pas. Bientôt, ils s'adossèrent au petit meuble, leurs coudes en appuie sur le bois, et leurs verres dans la main. Il y eu un moment de silence, et Kame tourna sa tete vers la droite, pour observer son ami et le vit entrin de regarder Nakamaru avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et avoir des petits rires quand Nakamaru riait.

Kame savait que Jin commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Maru, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient séparés il y a quelques temps déjà. Mais Kame ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un mois avant que Jin lui annonce qu'il aimait Maru et qu'il voulait mettre un frein à leur relation, Nakamaru était allé le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il l'aimait, lui. Ne ressentant rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Maru, Kame lui avait gentillement fait comprendre que ça ne serait pas possible. Mais le moment venu, il n'a pas trouvé la force de tout revéler à Jin, et l'avait même encouragé à tout faire pour que Maru partage ses sentiments.

Kame aimait vraiment Jin, et si c'était avec Nakamaru qu'il était bien, alors soit, il allait tout faire pour l'aider à parvenir à ses fins. Et qui sait, si ça ne marchait entre eux, peut etre qu'il pourra récupérer Jin.

Tout cela était compliqué, et c'est bien pour ça que Kame prenait tout comme ça venait, attendant de voir où tout cela les menerai.

Pour l'instant Jin semblait toujours vouloir de sa companie, alors il en profitait le plus possible.

Jin lui, de son coté se demandait comment il pourrait faire pour aborder le sujet avec Maru, et dès qu'il trouvait une idée et qu'il était sur le point de la réaliser il abandonnait au dernier moment et repartait bredouille. Kame se moquait de lui mais il savait que c'était simplement pour le faire réagir, donc il ne le prenait pas en compte.

Pour Nakamaru, c'était plus compliqué. Il en avait parlé avec Koki, de ses sentiments pour Kame, mais en même temps, c'était aussi lui qui lui avait dit de foncer, de tout lui dire parce que «ça crevait les yeux» que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Depuis, ce n'est pas que Maru n'a plus confiance en son meilleur ami, mais disons qu'il ne se fiait plus à son instinct quand ça concerne les histoires de coeur. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'en parler avec Ueda, mais Ueda l'aurait dit à Junno, qui au bout d'un moment l'aurait dit «sans faire exprès» alors que tout le groupe était présent. Et si Jin apprenait que Maru aimait Kame, il se serait encore plus rapproché de Kame, et cela lui aurait fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Donc il s'était abstenue, et n'en parlait que rarement, lorsque lui et Koki étaient seuls. Comme maintenant ...

_«-Et pourquoi t'irais pas vers lui, maintenant, et tu lui roule une pelle, comme ça tu vois comment il réagit, et comment Jin réagit._ Proposa koki en fixant les deux bruns qui riaient ensemble au bar.

_-Ouais, évidement, et je fais quoi moi quand j'ai un Kame et un Jin énervés après moi ?_

_-Ben ... Tu change de nom, de pays .. non non, de continent, si tu peux tu fais une chirurgie esthetique pour changer de visage, et peut etre que là tu pourra être un minimum en sécurité ... Mais tu sais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.»_

Nakamaru se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de son ami, pesant les pours et les contres de cette action, tandis que Koki le fixait pour voir quelle fin cette soirée allait prendre. Il pensa aussi qu'il avait peut etre le temps d'aller faire des pop corns et de les manger avec Ueda et Junno quand ils regarderaient la scene se passer, mais il pensa que Maru était avant tout son ami, il partit donc se chercher une nouvelle biere, et se rassit à ses cotés.

_«-Tu vas le voir, et tu lui dis tout ... Tu n'as rien à perdre sur ce coup là. _Kame encourageait comme il le pouvait son ami.

_-Ouais mais si il me repousse, je fais quoi ? _

_-Ca je sais pas, mais on verra bien, je serais là en tout cas. _

_-Ouais, t'as pas tord, il est temps.»_

Jin se redressait, attrapait son verre de wisky à moitiée plein, et le vida cul-sec, sous le sourire attendri de Kame, avant de partir directement dans la direction de Nakamaru, qui lui aussi marchait vers eux.

_«-Oh Maru ! _L'interpella Jin au milieu de la piece.

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu ... Voilà je ... Ca fait longtemps que je me retiens et ... Enfin ... Tu ... T'aurais pas un briquet ?_

_-Euh ouais, si, tiens. _Nakamaru lui tendit son briquet qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

_-Merci. Et t'allais venir avec nous ? Fin t'as soif ou ..._

_-Ah euh ... Non, du tout ... J'allais .. J'allais prendre l'air enfait._ Expliqua Nakamaru plus que gené en lancant des regards furtif vers Kame, dans le dos de Jin.

-_Ah, je vois ... Bon ben salut._

_-Ouaip._»

Jin se rassit au bar en se traitant d'incapable, ce que faisait aussi Maru en sortant, n'ayant pas le choix, et en plus il avait pas prit sa veste.

Ce soir là fut la seule fois où Kame ne se moqua pas de Jin, en voyant le véritable déséspoir de celui ci.

Ce soir là fut le seul où le groupe où il y avait le plus d'ambiance était celui d'Ueda et Junno.

Ce soir là fut le seul où Kame et Koki passèrent plusieurs heures à réconforté et remotiver leurs meilleurs amis.


End file.
